Question: Daniel ate 1 slice of pizza. Christopher ate 2 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 3 slices of pizza with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${3}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pizza.